new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fabian Fox Havoc!/Cameos
Like Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Jeremy Jaguar, the film Fabian Fox Havoc! will have cameo characters from various Latin American animated series, films, shorts, comic strips and commercials. Cameo appearences Pudú Producciones *''Matias Pudu and Friends'' - Matias Pudu, Chopper, Antonia, TBD *''Cool Rhythms'' - Prototype Matias Pudu, Cowboys, Red-Haired Lady, Bandit, Bad Guys, Bartender, Deputy, Cowgirl, Indian Tribe Leader, Townspeople, Horses, Chickens, Pigs, Elves, Baby Angels, Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman, Gingerbread Men, Animal Citizens, Tree, Toys, Stockings, Bells, Candles, Nutcracker Soldier, Giant Candy Canes, Gingerbread Houses, Angels, Snowmen, Reindeers, The Abominable Yeti, Dinosaurs, Otto, Electric Guitar, Microphone Girl, Saxophone, Drums, Count Piano, Speakers, Instrument People, Casette People, Radio People, Drumsticks, Ghosts, Busts, Crows, The Explorer Family, Parrots, Toucans, Tigers, Monkeys, Panthers, Singing Plants, Flamingoes, Elephants, The Jungle's Native People, Sloths, Jungle Boat, Nick Pirate, Sophia de la Rosa, Captain Greenbeard, Lex Buccan, Mortis Pegleg, Sly the Cook, Skeleton Pirates, Ghostly Treasure Chests, Kraken, Shark Men, Pincherina the Crab-Legged Woman, X-U-D, Megabot, Tiny the Blue Eyes, Helmetron, Tin Head, Cubby, Robot Citizens, Drones, Robo-Soldiers, Astro, Musicbots, Monkeybots, Hover Cars, Houndbots, Police Robots, Signal Robots, Roballs, Driller, Cardboard Robot, The Metalic Colossus, The Director, Camera, Oscars, Singing Palmtrees, Limousines, Camera Men, Rabbit Child, Fox Bully, Eagle Bully, Rabbits, Owls, Squirrels, Porcupines, Raccoons, Foxes, Deers, Hummingbirds, Bluebirds, Cleopatra, Pharaohs, Mummies, Sphinx, Camels, Dolly, Sergeant, Toy Dinosaur, Rubber Ducks, Teddy Bears, Bathing Toys, Food, Bake-and-Baking Oven, Wind-Up Animals, Toy Cars, Toy Trains, Minifigures, Toy Robots, Plushies, Vegetable Plushes, Scooters, Toy Babies, Furbies, Consoles, Miniature Pets, Figures, Balls, Arctic Animals, Skeleton Mariachis, Skeleton Luchadores, Skeletons, Piñatas, Alebrijes, Living Guitars, Chili Peppers, Aztec Sun, Lemons, Cacti, Maracas, Tacos, Frida Kahlo, Pedro Infante, Jorge Negrete, Agustín Lara, Cantinflas, El Santo, Zapata, Chinese Dragons, Dynamite Heads, Yin-Yang Master, Chinese New Year Dancers, Firebreather, Dragons, Year of the Dog, Year of the Pig, Year of the Rat, Year of the Ox, Year of the Tiger, Year of the Rabbit, Year of the Dragon, Year of the Snake, Year of the Horse, Year of the Sheep, Year of the Monkey, Year of the Rooster *''Comical Novels'' - *''Fantasy Town Adventures'' - *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' - *''Internet Geeks'' - *''The Musician Animals'' - *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures'' - *''Cyber Family'' - *''The Soccer Legends'' - *''Acornsville'' - *''Japanese Invasion'' - *''Leo Cortez: Alien Attacker'' - *''Internet Forces '' - *''Patricia Peach and FriendS'' - *''Ting the Little Wizard'' - *''Cottonbunny'' - *''Legendary Chronicles of Nico Knight'' - *''Dancing Chip'' - *''Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl'' - *''8-Bit City'' - *''Armed Forces: Chilean Warfare!'' - *''Isaac Newton and the Calculus Squad'' - *''Felipe Cool'' - *''Dinomorphers'' - *''Ninjaws: Robot Ninja'' - *''Hector the Viking'' - *''The Pop Aliens'' - *''Lola's Movie Beach'' - *''Asteroid Hackers'' - *''Teen Spies'' - *''League of Evil Animals'' - *''Booky the Nutcracker Knight'' - *''Kung-Fu Chronicles'' - *''The Chilotes'' - *''Fiestas Patrias High School'' - *''Pancoo'' - *''Space Guardians'' - *''Atlantis: The Ocean Warriors'' - *''Krishna: Huntress Princess'' - *''The Wilds'' - *''Superluchadores: The Melee'' - *''Battle Miners'' - *''Quest of the Ancient Relics'' - *''SilverFalcons'' - *''Chronicles of the Leaf Warrior'' - *''Holiday Academy'' - *''The Nahuel and Red Show'' - *''Life in the Sky'' - *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' - *''The World of the Dragons'' - *''Super Hawk'' - *''Goby: Pet-Ventures'' - *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' - *''The Wacky Hummingbird'' - *''Chile and Argentina: Best Friends Forever'' - *''Galactic Polar Rangers'' - *''The Calaveras'' - *''Pretty Penguin and Friends'' - *''The Gail D. Rom and the Virus Show'' - *''The Evil Sisters'' - *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' - *''Zeno Clash: The Chronicles of Ghat'' - *''Agent Fernanda and Morphing-Bot'' - *''Donato'' - *''Galactic Alien Force'' - *''Norberta the Little Dog'' - *''Secret Deers'' - *''The Walter and Tracy Show'' - *''Pudu Producciones' Galactic Hour'' - *''Kid Racecar'' - *''Captain Jasper and Pierre's Wacky Comedy Hour'' - *''Susie Woodenhat'' - *''Super Kid and Power Dog'' - *''Zanytology'' - *''Robot Police: Armor and Forces'' - *''Teen Hero League Now!'' - *''Pedro the Little Squirrel'' - *''The Spy Squirrels'' - *''Magic Warriors'' - *''The Metalic Shapeshifting Beasts'' - *''Go-Kart Hound'' - *''The Adventures of Princess Mouse'' - *''Alienmorph'' - Zumbastico Studios *''Block!'' - Jimi, the Varinikovs, JJ Padilla, Mala, Grampa Ñeñe, Remoto Baby *''Experimento Wayapolis'' - Guido, Gutierrez, Gomero, Garrotera, Gunter, Jun-Hi, Sim-C, Urban Bug, Potti the Astronaut in Love, Manito de Hacha *''Zumbastico Fantastico'' - Atarantis, Vertigo, Astigmato, General Cochijiunti, Juicio the Cat, Telonio, Melodia, Oño, Lula, Melonio, Pepe, Pancho, Petunia, Pitagoras, Edgar, the Esmo, the Grin *''Puerto Papel'' - Matilde, Carlos, Captain Curlybeard, Chief Astudillo, Mortimer, Ferni, Boldo and Trepucio Ferguson *''El Ogro y el Pollo'' - Ogre and Chicken *''Martian Soap 2111'' - Aurora, Ann, Coach, Tom *''Achu'' - Humbert the Mouse, Estambul, Macaquinho Amarelo, Adrian the Hiccup Hippopotamus, Gusi, Fracolina Chicken, Ghosts, The Movely Dwarf, Samuel the Fish, Martin the Kingfisher, Santa Claus *''Los Papelnautas'' - Tigu, Uni, Robota *''Bajo la Luna'' - The Poor Man *''Tikitiklip'' - Cubo Negro *''Diego y Glot'' - *''Choripan'' - *''Patagonia, Los Hombres del Confín'' - *''Glu Glú'' - Bernardita Ojeda *''Hostal Morrison'' - *''Clarita'' - *''Chanchiperri'' - *''Petit'' - *''Canal 72'' - *''Helados'' - *''Clarita'' - *''Matilde y Martin'' - *''Chilian Geografic'' - Pepo *''Condorito'' - Editorial Zigzag *''Papelucho'' - *''Humberto'' - *''Nicolas de las Pintas'' - *''Ratita Marita'' - *''Zap'' - *''El Payaso Bombero'' - *''La Bruja Aguja y Más Historias'' - *''La Escapada de Ema'' - *''Polita'' - *''El Crimen de la Calle Bambi'' - *''Mac, el Microbio Desconocido'' - *''El Oro de la Corona'' - *''Humo de los Trenes'' - *''Kid Pantera'' - *''Perro y Gato'' - *''Senefrú, Princesa Egipcia'' - La Nave Producciones *''La Plaza Imaginaria'' - *''Familia 3R'' - *''El Conde Calcula'' - *''El Mundo de Nahuel y Lily'' - *''Camaleón'' - Marko Torres *''Quiromon'' - *''Super Ninja Kururo'' - *''Yonky el Zombi'' - *''Mutant Boyz'' - *''Hermanos Rata Show'' - *''Sonar y Soñar'' - *''El Profesor Fusión'' - *''El Juato'' - *''La Guerra no es Broma'' - *''Waldo el Dibujante de Comics'' - Punkrobot *''Flipos'' - *''Historia de un Oso'' - *''Muelin y Perlita'' - *''Los Gonzales'' - *''Invasión VOD'' - Canal 13 Atiempo *''La Tortuga Taruga'' - *''Mi Perrito Chocolo'' - *''Uno Dos Tres ¡A jugar!'' - *''Perdidos en la Tierra'' - *''Juguemos en el Campo'' - *''La Cueva de Emiliodón'' - *''El Ojo del Gato'' - *''Misión Roflo'' - Vivienne Barry *''Tata Colores'' - *''La Salsa'' - *''Ene Tene Tu'' - *''Cantamonitos'' - La Red *''Homeless'' - Quesillo, Jackie, Raúl, Germán Pudú Comics *''Wonder League'' - *''The Vermin Teenage Warriors'' - *''Lizzie and the Poodles'' - *''Rojar's Viking Stories'' - *''Lucky Cat and Brick Mouse'' - *''Anacletus the Motorcycle Man'' - *''Heist City'' - *''Whitehead'' - *''Bagboy and Baggirl'' *''Super Bear and Hyper Rabbit'' - *''Teen Hero League'' - *''Z.E.R.O.: League of Villains'' - Novasur *''Cleo Aventuras'' - Cleo *''Nanoaventuras'' - Mirko, Rocio, Seba *''Las Aventuras de Ruka'' - Ruka *''Omm Moo, Yoga para Niños'' - Flora, Willy, Pati, Ani, Pepe, the Guru Cat *''Súper Safari'' - Slender-Billed Parakeet, Magellanic Woodpecker, Giant Hummingbird, Southern River Otter, Chilean Frog, Monito del Monte, Armadillo, Humboldt Penguin, Condor, Puma, Flamingo, Darwin's Fox and Huemul *''It's my Turn'' - Teacher Campos, Angelica, Sofia, Jose, Tom *''Capicúa'' - Manuela, Victor *''Cuéntame un Cuento'' - Rolo, Ankatu, Pancha, Jose, Trini *''Cantando Aprendo a Hablar'' - The Singing Toddlers, Princes, Princesses, Blue-Haired Reporter, Fan, Big and Small Cars, Mommy Rabbit, Barrigón, Caulimón the Wolf, Snail, Iri the Clown, Dolphin, The Elf, Lovely Kitten, The Little Ants, Clothing, Sea Creatures, Fairies, Fruits and Vegetables, Explorers, Grandfather on Phone, British Guard, Huasos, Farmer Girl, Robots, Big Ogre, Strawberry, Chefs, Orfelina the Ant, Snowman, Native Americans, Zebra, The Prankster Witch, Socks, Cookies, Balloons, Keys, Windows, Tables, Books, Marbles, Dolls, Balls, Candles, Ping-Pong Paddles, Shoes, Bowler Hats, Mice and Cheese, The Garbage Collector, King, The Train and Chicks *''En la Punta de la Lengua'' - Manuel, Jacinta, Pascual, Grandpa Eustace, Aurelio the Mouse *''Consuma Bien, Viva Mejor'' - White People *''Historias de Libros'' - Book People *''Gatódo'' - Gatodo *''Bartolo'' - Bartolo UCV Televisión *''Pancho Merluza'' - Pancho Merluza Carlos Trupp *''15 Mil Dibujos'' - Copuchita Condor, Manihuel Puma, Ño Benhaiga, Clarita Various Commercials *Chilectra - Chispita *ACHS - Forestin *Falabella - Eddu and his Dog *Colun - Mimun *Teletón - Teletin *BCI - Yellow, Blue, Red and Green *Ambrosoli - Ambrosoli Bear *Odontine - The Bunnies *Agrosuper - The Chicken Huaso *Jumbo - Jumbito the Elephant *Bilz y Pap - Bily and Maik *Quix - Pots, Cutting Board, Spoons, Dishes, Tupper, Wok, Mixer, Forks, Mr. Glass, Mrs. Teapot, Bowls, Pot Child, Bowl Child, Glass Child, Teacup Child, Baby Bottle, Spatula, Teapots, The Sponge, Jars *Kidzania - Urbano, Vita, Bache, Beebop, Chika *Rinso - The Bubble Man *Cencosud - Magic Elves, Sweet Dreams Mice *Cif - The Princess *Costa - Maxi Chips, Frac, Lemon, Coconut, Vino, Tuareg, Nik, Champaña, Donuts, Gran Cereal, Soda, Deli Cookies, Butter, Chips Choc, Chocolate, Din Don, Waffer, Obsesion, Gretel, Crackelet *CasaIdeas - Clouds, Stars, Pink Bird, Blue Chameleon, Dragonflies, T-Rex Fossil, Bees, Frogs, Bunnies, Toucans, Sloths, Chickens, Raccoons, Foxes, Whales, Turtles, Animal Kids, Rubber Floor, Dachshund Plushes, Cushions, Skunks, Dogs, Hedgehogs, Hearts, Race Cars, Dolls, Woodpeckers, Trees, Bears, Squirrels, Animal Rugs, Skeletons, Zombies, Wind-Up Dinosaurs, Volcano, Solar Cars, Aliens, Planes, Tango Dancers, Lions, Lemurs, Mermaids, Fairies, Kitchen Utensils, Cleaning Tools, Fridge, Pots, Pirate Ships, Fire Trucks, Police Cars, Trains, Dump Trucks, Excavators, Instruments, Teacups, Teapot, Wooden People, Houses, Mechanic Roller Coasters, Shacks, Pizzeria, Pet Clinic, Castles, Lanterns, Swimming Pool, Ferris Wheel, Rainbow, Alarm System Device, Microscopes, Darts *Kapo Juice - Willy, Mick, Zico, Jay, Eugenio *Bellsouth - Llama *CTC Mundo - The Panda Twins *Confort Kids - Penguin, Crab, Frog, Rabbit, Duck, Bird, Bumblebee, Parrot *Pomarola - Tomatoes *Monticello Casino - Monticello Jester *La Polar - Reindeer *AutoPlaza - The Robot Family *LATAM Airlines - Fingers *Soprole - Requetepatitas, Red-Haired Doll, Petit, Uno, The Skeleton Gang, Sensei *Claro - Emojis, The Minutes Couple, The Megas Couple, Whatsapp, Snapchat Ghost, Facebook, Poke Juego, Twitter Bird, Claro Musica *Super Cerdo - Piggy Chef *Virutex - Super Mago Pads *Andrés Bello Televisión - Orange People *Marinela - The Penguins, Rayita and Little Goose *Nestlé - Heart, Pico, Pierre, The Genie, the Train, the Laminators *NoPiox - Lice Marmota Studio *''Fin Punch'' - *''Nadki Magico'' - *''Hit Hard, Hara!'' - Iguana Films Zumbastico Feature Animation *''Little Chilean Adventurer'' - *''Pebbles and Morty'' - *''Carlo Collodi's Pinocchio'' - *''The Prince of the Otters'' - *''Monkey King: Journey to the West'' - *''A Racecar in the Village'' - *''Life in the Eighties'' - *''Olympus'' - *''Zoo Away!'' - *''Invertebrates'' - *''Body Workers'' - *''Mythical Symphony: A Matias Pudu Movie'' - *''Alamendra: Princess Quest'' - *''Space Quest'' - *''Wangoes'' - *''Tokyo Cats'' - Ángel Anima Ltda. *''Pulentos'' - *''Catimbas'' - *''Walala, la Serie'' - *''Tierra Humeda'' - *BLH Safety Solutions - *Caja Los Andes - Estudio Pintamonos *''No Escape'' - *''Si, Puedo...'' - *''LollyPop Man'' - *''Open Door'' - Merken Studios *''Villa Clo'' - *''Las Enmarcadas Aventuras de Trifulco y Amadora'' - Other *''Here's the Plan'' - *''Renata'' - *''Pepe Antartico'' - *''Don Floridor y Anacleto'' - *''Rokunga'' - *''Elal y los Animales'' - *''Darwin, un Viaje al Fin del Mundo'' - *''Barrabases'' - *''El Brujo'' - *''El Enano Maldito'' - *''Juanelo'' - *''Siento y Miento'' - *''Yekal el Huemul'' - *''7 Seas Pirates'' - *''Abrapalabra'' - *''The Legend of Zeta and Ozz'' - *''Spaicy'' - Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and development. Pudú Producciones *''Jolly Jazz Stories'' - *''Galactic Teen Hero'' - *''The Mouse Family'' - *''The Cute Little Chihuahuas'' - *''The Princess and the Duck'' - *''The Fantastic Stories of Alvaro Ceppi'' - *''Rainforest Journey'' - *''The Squirrels'' - *''Goober and the Mystery Gang'' - *''Pudú Producciones' Princesses'' - *''Butterfly Fairies'' - *''The Life and Times of Arthur Bride'' - *''Mr. Clay and Lucky Horse'' - *''The Journeys of the Living Computer'' - *''Vincent the Dog'' - *''Little Lollypop and Friends'' - *''Power Defenders of the Galaxy'' - *''The Legend of the Six Ninjas'' - Themo Lobos *''Mampato'' - *''Alaraco'' - *''Máximo Chambónez'' - *''Nick Obre'' - *''Ferrilo'' - *''Cicleto'' - Pudu Interactive *''Ryker the Wolf'' - *''Nisho'' - *''Quickdash the Fast Mouse'' - *''Pops of the Stars'' - *''Mechanical Duo'' - *''Togger-Coco'' - *''Deers vs. Weasels'' - *''Gandy Bananas and Matty Monkey'' - *''Madfeathers'' - *''Dinokid'' - *''Lylie the Genie'' - *''Diggy the Mole'' - *''Brave Raptor and Light Firefly'' *''Super Ball Bears'' *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Learning Adventure'' - *''Officer Shepherd'' - *''Jeffrey the Singer Mouse'' - Zumbastico Feature Animation *''Beauty and the Beast'' - *''Pebbles and Morty'' - Productora Houston *''Los Próceres más Posers'' - *''Oveja Naranja'' - Other